Online shopping extends the basic concepts of mail order shopping to the Internet. A user selects an item from a catalogue, places an order, and receives delivery of the ordered item via the mail. Waiting for delivery, paying for postage, and/or being physically present to receive some orders, however, may be too much of a burden for the purchase of a number of goods. In addition to or in lieu of delivery, some businesses allow users to order items for pickup at a local store. For example, a website may enable a user to search for and select a store location, place an order for an item, and pickup the order by presenting a printed copy of a receipt, a credit card, etc.